Nina and the Twins
by Life'sKarma
Summary: Nina was trying to get a box off the shelf...but she got herself into it when she lets Dee kiss her. OC x Tweedle Twins


**So I found this fanfic about another person going to wonderland and I just...wanted her paired with the twins...I'm sorry TheMadAlice...but you know my personality. And you agreed to let me use Nina...though I kinda didn't mention this part about her having *ahem* with the twins**

**I DO NOT own HNKNA/CNKNA/JNKNA!**

* * *

She stretched to get the box with important documents. Being a girl had it's advantages but a disadvantage was that the majority was short. Nina, unfortunately was one of them. She sighed and was about to give up when another hand got it for her. She was wearing the Hatter's maid outfit with her hair down with the high-heeled shoes. Turing around she met Dee's gaze as he smiled.

"Onee-san…are you having trouble?" Dee asked cheerfully as he handed her the box.

"Ah, no Dee. Thanks for helping." Nina smiled as he came closer.

"As a reward, why don't you give me a kiss Onee-san?" Dee said, the look in his eye changing.

"Um, okay." Nina said, unsure if he was going do something else.

The Tweedle plucked the box out of her hands and set it on the floor. Dee closed in on her, held her in his arms, and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Nina's eyes went wide and she felt his tongue licking her lips, asking for entrance. Her face felt hot and she opened her mouth, not understanding why she did, and let him explore her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her heart beat even faster as he close the distance of their bodies.

"Mmmmmnnn.." She moaned, he was forcing her to the wall and sliding his hands up and down her sides.

He broke that kiss and a trail of saliva clung to both their lips.

"Onee-san, you shouldn't let just anyone kiss you. You should be careful not, all of men would let you get away." He said huskily and leaned back down as she panted for breath.

They resumed kissing and his hands went under her maid uniform's skirt and up her leg. That single motion send an ache between her thighs and she pressed herself against him as he enjoyed it. He's hard on could be felt even with the frilly dress on and it excited her. Nina wanted more and never had she felt this way before. She wanted him to make her feel even more good. She pulled back and Dee started to kiss her neck.

"Dee…" She said breathlessly, "I want you to make me feel even better."

He paused and looked at her. Flushed, panting, and wanting more. He grew harder and nodded. Dee picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room he shared with Dum. He kicked open the door, put her on the bed, locked the door, and climbed on top of her as she got rid of her dress. Nina now lay on the bed with her bra, panty, and stockings on. Dee laid on top of her and began to kiss her again. When their bodies were close, he could feel how wet she was and grinned when she felt his erection only blocked by his pants. Her face grew redder and then they heard the shower water stop. Both paused as Dum came out with only a towel on. He blinked as he took in the sight of his twin and Onee-san going at it on the bed. He frowned and strode towards them.

"Ehhhh~ Onee-san should be shared Brother! You can't have her all to yourself." Dum said as Dee smiled.

"It's okay Brother…now that you're here, Onee-san can have twice the fun." Dee chuckled.

Dum got on the bed and his towel was loosening. Nina's eyes became fixed to it sliding off when Dee was taking off his tie and shirt. They glazed over and the twins grinned, thinking off all the things she would let them do to her nearly naked body.

"Nee, Onee-san, is this you're first time?" Dum asked as he waited for his brother to finish taking off his clothes.

"Y-Yes." Nina panted, while Dum was tracing random designs on her thigh, he was trailing higher and higher.

His hand finally touched her there and she nearly wanted to impale herself on his finger as it merely lingered at the entrance. Dum noticed her bra and tore it off, underneath was a bouncy chest with rosy nipples, hardening when the cold air kissed them. She moved to cover herself and she blushed.

"W-What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"We want you Onee-san." Dum said, caressing her thighs with one hand as the other was reaching for her panties.

Dee had finished and moved to her side as Dum was between her legs.

"We promise to be gentle so you don't have to worry." Dee said huskily, removing the her hands that were covering her breasts with one and using the other to grope her right breast as he began licking her left nipple.

"A-Ah! Ahhhnnn~ Dee! D-Dum! Don't stop!" She moaned, arching her back.

"We won't Onee-san~ We love you and waited long enough. This will show the others that you're ours." Dum said, his eyes gleaming with lust as he ripped her panties off.

She looked away as she was only wearing stockings in front of the twins.

"Don't look!" She blushed.

Both twins licked their lips, seeing only the woman they loved with legs spread and to top it off, they were the first to see her like this. Two hard nipples resting on luscious hand size breasts, and a wet and dripping entrance, just waiting to be fucked. Dum gently forced her face to look at them.

"Watch Onee-san…and see that only we can make you feel this good." He said, voice full of desire.

He then used the hand waiting at her core rubbed her clit for a little while, and then stuck two digits into her. Her hips bucked upward as she moaned and Dee lowered his head to suck on her breast, teasing the other nipple with pinches and kneading it. She rode his finger and both adored her blissful face as the pleasure rose. Cries, whimpers, and moans escaped her lips and the two increased their efforts of making their Onee-san climb higher. Dum added a third finger and Dee switched breasts. Nina's eyes never looked away from Dum's and Dee's. She was near the peak when she saw their pained expressions. Dee and Dum slowed and pulled away. Dum took off his towel to reveal his throbbing length and Dee took off his boxers.

"Eh? Wha- Ah!" Nina moaned as Dum pulled her on top and her wet cunt touched the tip of his rod.

His hands were on her hips and he gently pulled her down, getting her accustomed to the invasion. Her walls were tight and squeezed him in the right places, it was hard not to just ram her down and fuck her without the pleasure she deserved. Dee got behind Nina and when Dum pushed her up to prepare her for the full take, Dee slowly used her fluids to coat his finger and dragged it all the way to her anus as her cries rose in volume. He stuck it in and she shuddered in delight. Dum watched her with lidded eyes and she was wetter and harder to hold in place. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to slam herself down and start the one thing that they all wanted, but Dee needed some time. Dee stretched her other walls to get it ready for his cock as he positioned himself and slowly went in. Nina moaned and leaned forward, her face near Dum's. Dee went in and then slammed into her, making clutch Dum's shoulders hard enough to draw blood. When Dee was coming out of her, Dum slammed her down and she gasped in pain. Dum felt her hymen breaking and the blood trailing down her thigh. He held her there and waited for signs of adjusting when one of her hands cupped his face and held Dee's hand on her hip.

"Screw me and I don't care if it hurts. Just do it!" She ordered, panting as she struggled with the pleasure building up.

They smiled at her with lust and desire as they answered, "If that's what Onee-san wants…then that's what she'll get."

Dum pulled her off his rod and both twins positioned themselves to penetrate her. Pulling her down, both rammed into her, and Nina whimpered into Dum's mouth, as Dee kneaded her breasts and nibbled her neck. Both were pumping into her and the trio felt the pleasure build up and became too much to bear. They came inside her and groaned as her walls milked them of their seed. They panted and pulled out of Nina who was dazed and laid besides her. Nina felt very, very sated.

"Nee, Dee, Dum….it was really…" Nina trailed off, at a lost of words.

Both grinned and hugged her, "We loved it too Onee-san….and we remember you saying that you didn't want to have sex until marriage so….will you marry us?"

Nina blinked and stared at them and felt her happiness bubbling over, "YES! YES! YES!" She yelled in joy, and Nina found out why she let them do whatever they wanted…it was because she loved them and wanted them more than anything.

Dee and Dum slid something onto her ring finger and she looked at it. It was a silver and gold banded ring with heart, half was a blue sapphire and the other was a ruby. She smiled and hugged them back.

"I'll marry you two…but one condition. And it's that we have kids."


End file.
